Compared with a touch display device with a touch panel disposed on a liquid crystal display panel, a touch display device with a touch panel integrated into a liquid crystal display panel becomes more popular currently due to reduction of baseplates and thinner thickness. The touch display device with the touch panel integrated into the liquid crystal display panel may be in an on-cell structure or an in-cell structure. In the in-cell structure, the touch function is implemented with liquid crystal pixels, and in the on-cell structure, the touch function is implemented between a color filter substrate and a polarizing baseplate.
For the touch display device with the in-cell structure, a common electrode of the liquid crystal display panel needs to be divided into multiple pieces to implement the touch function. Therefore, the common electrode is etched and slotted. Conventionally, an opening region of the common electrode is disposed between two adjacent pixel units in the same row. That is, the opening region of the common electrode is disposed between pixel columns. A data line is also between two adjacent pixel units in the same row, and thus the opening region is opposite to the data line, thereby resulting in leakage of electric field of the data line and thus leakage of light of the display panel. The electric field of the data line can be shielded theoretically by disposing metal wiring between the opening regions. However, it is difficult to control the width and position of the metal wiring. The process is difficult, and if the width of the metal wiring is not large enough or the metal wiring is not aligned to the data line exactly, the leakage of light still occurs.